Car Bo
OUT OF THE WAY MA MAOW!!!! -Car Bo Car Bo '''is a female cat living in cat city. She runs a very infamous taxi business (called a car business in cat city) where she transports bos around cat city. She is known for her loud and inpatient personality and for being a very reckless driver. She is also known for being one of the biggest gossips in Cat City as her car business lets her hear and spread gossip to all the other cats. She was moved to take up her car business due to her original owner being a fan of cars. She lived with him for a number of years where she often watched him restore cars. According to Car Bo he had a very colorful vocabulary and was rather brash himself, this is probably where Car Bo acquired her distinctive way of speaking. Following her owners passing she found herself in Cat City. She had relatively no money and her personality made her rather incompatible of working with others. Upon discovering an aging red car, that Cat City used as a play structure, she got the idea of starting her own taxi service. She restored the car to a usable condition and set out on the road! Appearance Car Bo is a grey cat with black stripes. She is a medium-sized cat and is a little bit of a chonk. Her fur is often a little unkempt as she cares little for how others see her. Car Business Car Bo operates the most infamous car business in all of Cat City. She primarily works at night as she takes bos home before bo curfew hits. Most cats see Car Bos service as more of a punishment for being out late rather than a way to skirt curfew due to her reckless driving. Outside of this, she works sporadically during the day in between naps. Her Car service has quite the range as she often drives cats into the human world, much to their terror. That being said she often does not charge her friends as they travel together. As alluded to Car Bo is not the greatest of drivers. She has extreme road rage and often shouts at other drivers giving them "the paw" as she passes. She has no regard for any traffic law and will swerve in and out of her lane to get to her destination faster. She also greatly enjoys speeding and racing down the highways connecting Cat City to the human world. This has gained her the ire of Sheriff Bo and Sieren Bo as they often have to chase her down to ticket her. She seldom ever pays these tickets, and now the duo just chase her to slow her down. Relationships '''Horn Bo Horn Bo is the cousin of Car Bo. Following his abandonment, he found a roommate in Car Bo and the two live together to this very day. Named Mini at the time this soft-spoken bo was thought to be mostly mute. That is until Car Bo startled him one day as he was cooking for her. The scared Horn Bo let out a loud maow and this inspired Car Bo to employ him. Car Bo prior to this honked her horn so often that she wore it out. Taking advantage of her cousins new found volume she modified her car to have a spot for Horn Bo under the hood. Now every time she presses the horn a lever is pushed that hits the sleeping Horn Bo under her hood. This obviously startles him and causes him to let out a loud maow that sounds like a car horn. The two are very close and Car Bo will scream at anyone who cannot hear Horn Bos soft speaking voice. Car Bo will stand up for Horn Bo whenever necessary and deeply loves him. Biscuit Chef While being very different in demeanor the Biscuit Chef and Car Bo are best friends. Car Bo drives Chef into Cat City every day so she can work at Biscuit+. This daily commute has made the two very close and they often spend time together. While they do not see eye to eye on many things, due to their wildly different personalities, the two balance each other out well. The two have had a few fights in the past, mainly due to Car Bo's occasional insensitive comments. Never the less the two always reconcile and continue to be the best of friends. Biscuit Chef is one of the only cats in Cat City that is so relaxed and calm that she is not scared of Car Bo's reckless driving. Car Bo's Car Car Bo can often be found working on her car. While she does have enough knowledge to keep it running she does not have enough knowledge to make it run well. Her car is at best three seconds away from death. She often has to resort to bringing it to the human world for repair. At this time she gets lavish rental cars that she pretends are her own. She also often uses the excuse of working on her car to take long naps underneath it.